


all i want for christmas

by chanyeolanda



Series: this week on changbin's whipped for hyunjin's lips [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas!, soft christmas fluff, very short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: really, changbin could have told hyunjin what he wanted for christmas far earlier, and saved him a lot of unnecessary stress.





	all i want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> the first line of this was written while on the verge of passing out and i think it shows.
> 
> this was meant to be up last night but i didn't finish so here ye go
> 
> merry christmas, or happy holidays!

'twas the night before christmas, and all through the house, hyunjin was whining to jisung because he still had nothing to give to changbin at their gift exchanging ceremony they were having in a matter of hours.

'well, _why_ don't you have anything for him?' jisung asks.

'okay, so, we agreed we wouldn't buy each other, like, random gifts, right? we wanted to give _meaningful_ gifts. so we were going to tell each other what we wanted, but every time i ask him, he'd just say _i'll tell you later_ ,' hyunjin explains, 'so now it's the 24th and i have nothing! i'm contemplating just giving him a potato.'

'what, you didn't think like, oh, it's getting close to christmas, i should get something so i'm not left empty handed?' jisung asks, 'i mean, did you think you'd have time to get whatever he wanted if he told you today?'

'maybe he wanted a potato,' hyunjin mutters.

'honestly, please give him a potato,' jisung says, 'you have potatoes, sorted.'

'i actually don't know if we do,' hyunjin admits.

'i don't know what you want me to do,' jisung says, 'i don't have spare gifts lying around.'

'would it be terrible if i just got him nothing?'

'it's his own fault,' jisung maintains and hyunjin worries at his lip.

'i'm going to go look in the kitchen for something to give him as a placeholder,' hyunjin decides, and heads off.

'wait, do you have a gift for me, though?' jisung calls after him and hyunjin waves him off.

*

'ramyeon?' changbin asks with a laugh, settling next to hyunjin after the gifts have been exchanged.

'i mean, you'll use it,' hyunjin says defensively and changbin laughs again.

'yeah, that's true.'

'you never told me what you wanted,' hyunjin says petulantly, 'so i couldn't get it for you.'

changbin hums a little. 'i was going to tell you tonight.'

'it's a bit late, hyung,' hyunjin tells him with a roll of his eyes, 'how am i meant you get you anything now?'

'you don't have to get me anything,' changbin says, 'just have to give me something.'

hyunjin blinks at him, confused. 'what?'

'well, not _have_ to,' changbin amends, 'but. you asked what i wanted for christmas.'

'yeah,' hyunjin says, 'so tell me so i can give it to you.'

changbin tilts his head in vague consideration, eyes tracing pattern on the floor before raising his eyes to meet hyunjin's.

'a kiss,' he says.

hyunjin's forehead creases. 'a kiss?' he repeats, 'that's it? you... kiss me all the time, though.'

changbin nods. 'yeah, _i_ kiss _you_ ,' he says, 'kinda just wanted you to kiss me for once.'

hyunjin blinks, taken aback, with a funny fluttering in his chest. 

'you don't have to,' changbin says, 'i'm perfectly happy with the ramyeon. it's silly, anyw-'

he's cut off by hyunjin's lips on his. it's brief, a mere press of lips against lips, but hyunjin can feel his cheeks burning as he pulls away.

changbin's eyes are wide, surprised, and hyunjin thinks he sees something undefinable flicker through them beore changbin's startled expression melts into one softer, a smile starting to pull at his lips, and hyunjin suddenly feels like, no, that wasn't enough.

so he leans in again, his hand coming up to rest on changbin's neck as he kisses changbin properly this time, lips parting against changbin's. 

changbin takes a second to react, but then he's kissing back, his hand coming up to rest lightly on hyunjin's elbow, and the butterflies in hyunjin's stomach turn into a cyclone. changbin may have kissed him before, but never like this.

his eyes open slowly as he pulls away to see changbin staring at him.

'careful,' changbin whispers, 'you might not want to start something i'll want to get used to.'

hyunjin's response is leaning forward and kissing him again, something giddy rising up in him.

'uh,' felix says and jisung lets out a whoop that is quickly punctuating by him choking on whatever he's snacking on.

'oh! okay,' chan's voice drifts over, 'that's. a thing that's happening. right now. in the lounge. with people around- guys-'

'they're keeping it pg, it's fine,' minho says.

hyunjin ignores it all, even as he can feel changbin grinning against his lips.

merry christmas indeed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kiss Me, Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427227) by [bitsori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori)




End file.
